


One year anniversary

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Its one year to the day the Bernie joined Serena in France.





	One year anniversary

One year later.

She is standing there a vision in red, the silver haired vixen has returned to the winery where it was a year ago to the day that Bernie had joined her. From the depths of despair their love was found again.  
They classed this as their official anniversary.

Serena is standing in the doorway of the cottage waiting for her Bernie to arrive, they planned it this way, to recreate what happened 12 months ago. Bernie turning up unannounced and Serena running into her arms, this time there was no surprise in that score, but what Serena had planned was.   
This time there were no second guessing of what each other wanted, no wavering because one might break, just reconfirming their love.

Bernie also decided that she would throw a few surprises of her own, one in particular, she was wearing full dress uniform from her army days. It was Serena’s one wish to see her in her full regalia, so Bernie decided that today was going to be the day.

Bernie parked her hire car close to the cottage as she drove from Lyon - Saint Exupery airport to Saint Etienne in the Rhone Valley in France as they planned to stop off at various places throughout their week long stay.

I’m not quite sure which one of them was in awe of the vision in front of them, Serena in a red and black silk thigh length nightie or Bernie dressed in her uniform. Either way they met in the middle where Bernie picked Serena up into her arms as they kisses fiercely.  
Bernie carried Serena through the cottage, to the first floor where their bedroom was for many months. She laid her down gently and looked at her at imprint in her mind the beauty that was before her.  
Serena knelt up and gently traced her fingers all over the breast of the uniform, the medals, the insignia on the buttons and lapels, the red stripe that is on the trousers, the recently shined belt and boots. Its not often that Ms Campbell is speechless, but this is one of those times.  
A smirk appears on Serena’s face as she slowly undoes the buttons on Bernies jacket and glides it off her shoulders, she places it carefully on the back of the chair and then proceeds to undo the trousers. Bernie is watching Serena slowly undress her, she has lace top stockings on under the trousers that makes Serena gasp as the black lace sets off Bernie’s long strong legs perfectly. Her knickers are lace shorts - ever so Bernie!  
Again Serena carefully places them on the chair, making sure the creases are folded correctly.  
So Bernie is now in a crisp white shirt, which the hem is just below her waist; the material is thin enough to see that Bernie is wearing a black lace bra to match with the stockings and knickers.  
The shirt is swiftly removed and this time it is thrown behind her without a care in the world because the woman standing in front of her looks like a goddess sent from heaven, just to make sure Serena has the pleasure that lasts a lifetime.

Bernie lifts the hem of Serena’s nightie slowly tracing each movement with her fingertips to heighten the sensation of what about is to happen.  
Stripped bare Bernie’s hands go to Serena’s waist and pulls her in so their bodies caress; they look into each others eyes and kiss gently, using their fingertips once again to feel over each others body, there is no rush now, they have explored before and know what each other enjoys. It is just to send their skin on fire, anticipation of the love making that is going to follow.

This is what starts their journey. A journey of remembrance and love, reaffirmation if you like, away from everyone they know who comment on their relationship wether it is good or bad, not that it bothers them anymore.

They make sweet love all night and through to the early hours of the morning, where they fall asleep entwined in each other only to wake up in the morning to start all over again. This time in the bath, the kitchen, the living room and amongst the vineyards - luckily it wasn’t the season for picking so they would be left alone for the day, until they left to go to their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, short and sweet.


End file.
